


The Unwanteds Island Of Love

by God1643



Category: The Unwanteds Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God1643/pseuds/God1643
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various chapters in a story about my two favorite characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Current Happiness

The land around Artimé was beautiful that morning, the fog from Warbler Island rolled into the tiny bay just beside the mansion where I had teleported Spike to all those years ago. The bellows of the panther and the living rock echoed from the treeline of the jungle. The Octo-Gators frolicked in the bay's dunes. And the tiny metal babies of Florence and Talon clomped around clumsily, their stumpy bronze legs barely supporting their ebony upper bodies. Sky woke to the sound of a squirrelicorn gnawing on a walnut in the tree outside the window behind Clive. Sky pushed my shoulder gently and said:

"Wake up honey, we have the banquet with my little brother tonight." I rubbed my eyes and stretched my arms, yawning.

“Cool, I like Crow, he’s pretty funny.” She nodded and said:

“Except for the times when he is annoying.” I chuckled, a little loudly, as it turned out, as I woke my little sisters, and Clive, annoyingly, as he always wakes in a fit of angry mumbling about whatever or whoever had woken him. Me and Sky each picked up one of the twins, shushing them, and I moved a hand to Clyde’s “SHUSH” button, flicking my finger on it, then mouthed

“Oops.” to the face in the blackboard. Sky chuckled, and Clive screamed into the screen, but no gruff voice came through the micro speakers on the wall next to the board. He over-alliterated:

“I hate the Shush Button.” Me and Sky chuckled. She took the little twin from my hand and began to calm them, using her warbler humming, which was the one magical she could do, as it was the most powerful lullabye in the whole land of Artimé.

"I gotta go Babe, see you at dinner." I walked out of the private living quarters behind what had been Mr. Today's office before his unfortunate passing a few years before now. I strolled casually to the door to the Museum of Large, Whispering the incantation:

“Door Number One.” the door swung open, and I walked to my newest project plopping into the cushy chair at the desk where my newest project stood. I picked up the tiny clay detailing tool, pressing the end to the head of the new beast, carving its tiny jowls, and then pressing the tool to the lower body, carving the tiny abdominal muscles, tracing the lines again and again, defining them gradually. I moved the beast onto its belly, defining the plumage on the wings. I added the razor claws in the thick paws.

The dense stone sharp teeth and the aluminium tail interlocking scale armor, slipping the sleeve-like armor onto the tail of the beast, when I realized that I hadn't thought of a name,

"Eva.” I said, deciding on the name. A tear pooled in my eye, and I wiped it away with my fingertip, and told Eva: “Remember me after the new mage is anointed, and I am dead.” I placed the teardrop on the ridge of the animal’s head. I composed myself, and began smoothing the clay again.

When the tiny leopard was finished, I placed a large rubber ball over the back of the shoulder of Eva, placed my hand over the ball, and whispered, "Preserve." The ball spread and covered the beast, forming a protective, hardened skin. I ran back to my quarters, donned one of Mr. Today's robes, and ran back to the Museum Of Large, used the incantation, walked inside and began the "Live" spell. "Initiate." I thought about the beginning of life, and how Eva should be able to reproduce.

"Invigorate." I imagined the nostrils of the beast flaring with breath for the first time.

"Instill." I thought about the love that this creature would have for everything, especially the beast that it would be the mate of, Simber.

"Improve." I thought about the many things that this beast would affect.

"Comfort." The comfort that this beast could make for its mate, and for its Namesake's daughter.

"Happiness." I imagined the small smirks and wide grins that would adorn the beast's face. "Peace." Imagining that the beast would never be angry at anyone.

"Loyalty." I pictured Spike, and her loyalty to Artime.

"Devotion." I imagined the fanatical devotion of Simber, and of the remaining Girrinos. "Zeal." I imagined passion in the beast's heart.

"Intensity." I imagined the beast taking command with her booming voice, as Simber sometimes does.

"Power." I said, going off script, imagining the beast powerfully bounding towards the ones that she loved, and tackling them with a hug. I blew out a breath, and said the last word,

"Passion." The beast's eyes fluttered, and blinked several times before saying,

"Hello Creator, what should I call you?" Eva said in a deep, melodious voice.

"I am Alex." I said, bewildered. "Would you like to meet my friends?"

"Sure! Let's do it!" She said, her voice bursting with enthusiasm. She hopped down from the crafting table, and we walked out the door to the hallway. We appeared out of the wall, only to see Lani walking down the balcony, and I called out to her,

"Lani, check this out." She looked around, until her eyes landed on me, and then they grew to the size of one of Florence's arrowheads. "This is Eva." I said to Lani.

"I thought I knew all the creatures in Artime..." Then she looked at me, "No... You didn't. Alex! Great Job!" She slapped my shoulder, and then Eva tackled her in a hug, licking her face like the loving animal I knew she was.

"Let's go introduce her!" Lani said. We walked briskly down the red-carpeted stairs of the Mansion's main floor. We arrived in the Main room. I told Lani to tell Meghan and Samheed the news, and then to meet me at the lagoon where Ms. Morning's boat was moored. I walked to Earl, the blackboard that presided over the Lounge and the Main room.

"Earl?" I asked. "Yes Mage?" He said, teasing me. I flashed him a look but didn't acknowledge the sarcasm in his voice.

"Could you inform Simber and Spike to meet me in the Lagoon in ten minutes".

"Fine." He said.

"That'll be all." I said, giving a curt nod. His soft features melted once again into the smooth black surface.


	2. Love, Born.

When the group of creatures and statues had all made it the lagoon, I said:

"This is Eva. Spike, you are not the only one made by me anymore." Simber reared back.

"You mean to tell me that you have made anotherrr Feline creature? You rrrememberrr how that worked out with Pantherrr, Rrright?" I nodded, and said.

"But she is made only to care for everyone. Especially you, Simber."

"What does that mean?" Florence asked.

"It means that I created a mate for Simber."

"That's why she has wings." Spike said, in her melodious voice.

"You said you were lonely, so I solved that problem, although she doesn't have to love you, if she does not want to." I paused, glancing at Eva, who nodded her approval of the relationship.

"But she is A Newborrrrn." Simber said.

"Oh she will grow. Don't worry." I said, waving off his excuse.

He teared up.

"Thank you so much Alex." Simber said.

"But first she has to learn how to fly." I smirked. "You better be a good teacher."

"I taught Jim, though he'd deny it." We all laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

When the next morning rolled around, I wandered around the no-longer-a-secret-hallway, wondering once again what was behind the two doors near the entrance to the hallway. I returned to bed, and waited for the morning to continue to a more acceptable hour to ask Ms. Morning what was behind them. As the digits in the bottom right corner of our blackboard hit 9:50, Sky woke. "Hey Babe. You sleep well?" I asked, as I, brought over a glass of water from the kitchenette across the hall. "Good, thanks for asking." She gave me a quick peck on the lips, and I hugged her "See you soon." I walked out to the Families & Adult Hallway. I knew Ms. Morning was sporadic, but she always had tea with Carina and Seth on Thursday mornings. I knocked on the door, and a small 6-year-old boy greeted me on the other side, the Door swinging open further to see a gathering in the Den. "Hey Seth." I said, walking in and ruffling his reddish-brown mangled curls. He ran back into the room, and he told his mom, beaming, "Uncle Alex is here!" I waved to the women in the Den. "Alex! Please, sit." Carina said, patting the cushion on the loveseat she was sitting on, placed in the back of the room, next to the small green chair Samheed and I had made for Seth. It was small, sure but the rough cut wood on the arms was polished to a near-perfect sheen, and the paint on the back and seat of the wood was glinting from the light through the window. Seth jogged back, his little legs twitching with the excitement found in kids in the mornings. Some jazz from the lounge band played through the radio, but really it was just a magical transceiver, but “Radio” sounds cooler. He picked up his little cup, filled halfway with tea to avoid spilling, and drank a hearty sip, a few droplets spilling onto his little polo. "Seth!" Carina scolded lightheartedly, and began dabbing with a towel on the table. "Sowwy Mum." He said, and I walked over to the loveseat and sat, reaching a long arm to the coffee table, and poured a small amount of tea out of the pot and into a cup. I grabbed the cup and drank, appreciating the way the liquid warmed my hands through the cup. Ms morning spoke up: "What brings you here, Alex?" "I wanted to know what is behind the two doors in the hallway." Claire's eyes widened, but then her brow slowly started to sink again, forming into an understanding look, with something behind it, something like sadness dulled her eyes, from a spearmint-leaf green into a midnight black as her pupils dilated, like a boa wrapped around her irises, constricting the light of her green orbs. The normal joyful gleam was gone, seeming like a distant memory now. I'd only ever seen her like this after her father died. "Behind door number 2 is a sort of spell creation location, but not the component kind. After my father put Ol' Tater to sleep, he vowed to never use it again. And behind the other door is his mourning centre. He put all his failures in there, reminding himself to calculate every plan, so as not to make another addition to that room. All the records of my mother are behind Door Number 3." She finished. I rushed to her side, letting her cry on my shoulder as she broke down. Her tears soaked into her father's robe, hemmed to suit my body better, but Mr. Today's nevertheless. "I'm so sorry for resurfacing these memories." "My mother's ashes are in the room"." "Wait did you say ashes? I can resurrect someone with ashes." I said, turning her shoulders towards me, and pushing her chin up with my index finger. Her eyes lit up again. "Then we can have my father back as well." She said. "What?" I asked, pushing up my brow, and widening my eyes. "I heard it from Liam, Alex, your brother is far more disturbed and evil than we ever thought. He burned my father's body on a pyre in front of him, watching his face, skin, and eyes melt away into nothingness. You must give up on saving your brother, for he cannot be saved. He didn't even react when Liam told him your parents died." I could feel my eyes widen, and I felt a distinct pain in my side, the same as when I felt Aaron die temporarily on Eto's Island. I felt my pulse quicken and I slumped over, then blackness.


End file.
